


Give Me That Rush

by stylinsondrabbles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Nipple Piercings, One Shot, Piercings, Shotgunning, Smut, Some Humor, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsondrabbles/pseuds/stylinsondrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets high with Niall, and he decides it's finally the right time to get his nipples pierced.<br/>The two go to Harry's normal tattoo shop, and it turns out the piercer is some guy named Louis.<br/>Harry tentatively invites Louis back to his place to smoke afterwards, and the two end up shotgunning on the couch.<br/>Louis' a smug tease and Harry can't keep his breath steady.<br/>A bit of an outside plot that ends in smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me That Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned out a lot longer than I had originally planned, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Any italicized sentences are Harry's thoughts.

“Harry…Harry!” Niall prodded, tugging Harry back by his sleeve, the smooth fabric moving effortlessly between his fingers.

“What?” Harry groaned, sounding oh-so-childish. The two weaved through college kids stumbling down the sidewalk next to them.

“Are you sure about this, mate? I don’t think you should do it unless you’re 100% sure,” Niall asked. His eyes looked more amused than worried, though. Both of them were buzzing on half a joint and couldn’t stop smirking at each other.

“Yes, mum.” Harry said, turning back around. He ignored Niall’s scoff and soft swat at his arm. Always a touchy bloke, that one, especially when he’s high.

“I can’t believe you’re actually about to do this,” Niall said.  
**  
Two hours ago the two of them had been sitting on Harry’s patio. It was just a little slab of concrete behind his apartment, but he had piled up potted plants and wind chimes and tacky lawn decorations—it really overcrowded the space, barely leaving room for the two lawn chairs, but neither boy cared. It was their little haven.

Harry’s apartment was the last building on the street, and his neighbors were fairly accustomed to his Friday night smoke sessions. That didn’t stop Niall from always looking over his shoulder as he exhaled the smoke, though, as if the smell wasn’t already traveling without his consent.

They sat talking for a while, each of them changing the topic before any particular subject was delved into much.

“I’ve always liked girls with nipple piercings,” Niall said, face all serious, as he passed the butt of the joint back to Harry.

Harry scrunched his face up, his eyebrows closing together.

“The fuck did that come from?” Harry said with a chuckle.

“I dunno.” Niall paused, looking up at the sky. Too many clouds, not enough stars. “This girl keeps snapchatting me, and it’s, um, pretty obvious she ‘asn’t got a bra on.”

“Well look at you, blushing like a proper virgin,” Harry said. Niall turned towards him, willing himself to glare through the smile pulling at his lips.

“Shut the fuck up, Harry.” Niall shook his head, the smile finally coming into full form as he leaned back in his chair.

“You know, I’ve actually always wanted to get my nipples pierced,” Harry said. Too many beats had passed, though, and now it was Niall’s turn to scrunch up is features, glancing in shock at the boy next to him.

Harry’s eyes were starting to droop; they always did when he got high. And his hair was getting longer everyday, so he mostly opted to keep it on top of his head in a tight bun. Tonight he’d added a red headband to keep any fringe tight against his scalp, and he lazily readjusted it as he looked at Niall’s half-frightened, half-intrigued face.

“Harry, I’m flattered, but remember you’re smoking with me, not Liam. I’m not gonna pop a button at a guy’s nipple rings,” Niall said. Harry only threw him a half-assed side-eye.

“Oh, calm down, Niall. It’s not all about you and your boners all the time,” Harry laughed at his own joked as he exhaled another cloud of smoke.

The joint was almost out, now. As he inhaled, the end burned brighter and stronger, clawing its way back towards Harry’s fingertips, almost burning him.

“Hush up and pass it.” Niall shook his head, refusing to laugh at Harry’s joke no matter how much he wanted to.

“I mean it, though. It’s something I’ve always thought about getting done. I think it’d look sick with my chest tattoo.” Harry absentmindedly rubbed his hand along his chest. His red flannel shirt was left mostly open, only the bottom few buttons actually closed. He’s been all about deep V-necks lately, even if that meant just leaving his shirt half-open.

“Then do it,” Niall said all too casually, offering a slight shrug. He thought that was the end of the conversation but—

“I think I will.” Harry smiled, his dimple showing exceptionally well in the moonlight as he hopped up from his chair, extending a steady hand to Niall.

“What?” Niall stared up, dazed. He didn’t wait for a reply, though, already extending his arm to meet Harry’s. Always so willing.

“I’m gonna do it, Niall.” Harry beamed. His eyes were opening a bit more, a rush of adrenaline already kicking in.

“What? Right now?” Niall practically gasped, his feet treading quietly behind Harry’s loud, excited step.

“Yeah.” Simple as that. Harry sat inside on the carpet, pulling on his shoes and straitening the leg of his black skinny jeans around his ankle.

“You’re a mad man, Styles.” Niall found himself laughing, though. Harry was never one to sit still. And once he got an idea, he was going to pursue it till he was satisfied or defeated.

“C’mon, mate.” Harry tilted his head towards the door. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the table by his door, his long strides leaving Niall all but sprinting to catch up with him.

**  
Less than ten minutes later and Harry was parking his car on the busy downtown street. The closest parking spot to the tattoo shop was still a bit of a walk. Damn these Friday night socialites.

“I can’t believe you’re actually about to do this.” Niall chuckled beside him, looking up at him a bit in awe.

Harry simply shrugged, his limbs feeling soft and heavy.

“It just feels right. It’s a good night.”

“Harry!” a young Guatemalan woman called out as soon as Harry entered the shop. Her hair was dyed a brilliant shade of orange, reminding Harry’s clouded mind of the oranges waiting for him on his kitchen counter. Mmm. Food.

“Hey, Celia,” Harry said softly, his high dampening his excitement. Celia had been working at the shop almost every time Harry had gone in to get one of his many, many tattoos; they’d developed quite the little friendship.

“What brings you down here tonight?” she asked, her eyebrows dancing deviously. Such a flirt.

“Well,” Harry paused to look at Niall, who was smiling fondly at the artwork on the walls, off in his own world, “I’m here to get my nipples pierced.”

“Great.” She smiled. Never misses a beat, that one.

“Tyler around?” Harry made himself at home, leaning against the glass display cases, all the jewelry sparkling up at him.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t do piercings, just tatts,” Celia sat back down on her stool across from Harry, crossing her hands in her lap.

“Oh.” Harry hadn’t even thought about that. Did he want to let another person near his body with a needle?

“Louis is the piercer in tonight.” Celia motioned to the group photo behind the counter, four faces grinning back at him. He spotted Celia, Tyler, another girl, and someone he assumed was this Louis guy.

Damn, yeah, he could come near me with a needle.

“Great.” Harry couldn’t help the smirk that pulled his face up. He wondered if his eyes were red.

“He’s piercing someone else right now, so if you wanna chill here, I’ll let him know you’re here. Pick out whatever jewelry you want,” Celia said. She reached out, laying her hand gently on top of Harry’s arms that were resting on the glass. Did everyone always touch him this much or was it just ‘cause he was high?

“Thanks, love.” Harry smiled, and Celia removed her hand, walking into the back.

Harry turned around to find Niall sitting with his legs crossed on a bench by the door. He looked incredibly high.

“How ya feelin’, Ni?” Harry laughed as Niall lazily raised his eyebrows back in response.

“Wanna get yours done, too?” Harry joked, sitting down next to Niall, his arm extending on the bench behind the blonde boy. Niall’s eyes popped open, panic flashing through them as he looked hopelessly at the tall, dark-haired, lumber-jack-looking motherfucker beside him. Harry always thought he was funniest when he was high.

“I could barely keep my lunch down watching you get that huge chest-piece, I think I might pass out if someone came near me with a needle,” Niall said, his skin paling a bit at the thought.

“Are you gonna have to wait out here?” Harry also hadn’t thought of that. Niall’s afraid of needles. Doubt he’d want to watch two of them sliding into his best mate’s nipples.

“Uh.” Niall scratched the back of his neck, barely turning to meet Harry’s gaze. “Yeah, probably, sorry. I just don’t t’ink I’d be able to handle it, let alone when I’m…high.” Niall whispered the last bit, as if someone else was in the lobby, attentively listening to their conversation.

“It’s fine, mate, I get it. The finished product is gonna look sick, though.” Harry bounced a little in his seat at that, giddy.

“I’m sure it will,” Niall said, surprisingly not teasingly. He just gave Harry a small smile before going back to admiring the posters on the wall next to him.

Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing a missed text from his mate Liam. He opened it as he walked back to look at the jewelry.

“what are you up to tonight?” was all it read. Harry smiled at the screen, trying to see what emojis would best fit his response.

“At the tattoo shop with Ni. About to get my nipples pierced.” Harry added a few tongue-out emojis, the needle with blood for good measure, and he scrolled through, trying to find something that resembled a nipple.

“Hi, are you Harry?” a sudden, friendly voice said above Harry. Harry snapped his head up, surprised, and stuffed his phone back in his pocket before reaching out to shake the hand extended to him.

“Yes,” his voice cracked a bit. Damn it.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Louis, the piercer tonight,” the man said.

Maybe it was because he was still a bit high or maybe it was just the adrenaline in his veins, but, wow, was Harry’s body warming at an alarming speed. He moved to lick his lips, absentmindedly, but found his mouth to be dry.

“Do you have any water?” Harry said slowly. Louis gave him a bit of an odd look, his brows knitting together for a split second at the off-hand question before smiling widely.

“Sure thing,” Louis said as he walked off to the back again.

“Jesus, two seconds together and you’re already blushing,” Niall said quietly, smiling to himself.

“Shhh,” Harry scowled, bringing his fingers up to his cheek. Shit, yeah, warm.

“Here you go, mate,” Louis held out a small cup for Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry said, his smile a bit too eager. Louis didn’t seem to notice, though.

Louis casually put his hands into his jean pockets, his thumbs sticking out. He leaned his shoulders back slightly, his eyes shimmering even under the fluorescent lighting.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments. Niall observed the two in a smug silence, his eyes hazing over a bit. Louis stood behind the counter, a small smile resting on his face. It suited him nicely.

Harry tried to be subtle as he dragged his eyes up Louis front. His shoes were scuffed, written all over, and his black skinny jeans were rolled up a bit at his ankles. Is he that short? Or does he just do it for effect?

He had on some obscure band tee, hanging loosely off him as the fan in corner made its rounds, the breeze slightly ruffling the fabric. Harry’s eyes trailed up Louis’ chest. His shoulders were confident. Can body parts be confident?

Louis’ chin had some stubble poking through, adorning bits of his face with dark brown hair. Harry’s eyes jumped to the rest of Louis’ hair. It lay messily against his forehead, covering most of the skin underneath. Harry wondered how long it took him to do it in the mornings.

His eyes drifted down a bit to find Louis’ eyes on his own. Shit, fuck, shit. Had he just made an ass of himself, ogling this stranger almost as soon as he met him? Louis’ smile had only spread to his eyes, though. Harry detected a bit of a playful smirk in there, but Louis spoke before he could think anymore about it.

“You picked out your jewelry?” Louis asked, grinning at the slight blush crawling up Harry’s neck.

“Uh, yeah, those.” Harry pointed through the glass to a set of small barbells, the ends of each held a dark blue stone that sparkled slightly.

“Great choice.” Another flashy smile. Louis pulled open the back of the case, grabbing Harry’s choice.

“Alright, I’mma go put these in sterilization, and I’ll be back out,” Louis said. Harry swore he saw his eyes flick over his body right before he turned.

“Okay,” Harry replied, his voice sounding surprisingly wispy and weak.

He watched Louis walk out, his pants tight on his curves.

“You’re so smitten,” Niall suddenly spoke from behind Harry once Louis was out of sight.

“Don’t be jealous, love,” Harry joked, smirking as he leaned back on the counter, his elbows resting behind him.

“Oh, you wish,” Niall said with the roll of his eyes, cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

Harry smiled a bit, looking above Niall at all the artwork covering the walls. The last time he was here he ended up leaving with two tattoos on his arm when he had originally just stopped by to visit. He really should learn to avoid this place after he gets paid; his paycheck basically pays their electric bills.

Lost in the swirling colors of the mandala artwork hanging beside the door, Louis’ reappearance went unnoticed until he gently cleared his throat. Harry spun around on his heels, immediately locking eyes with him from across the room.

“You ready?” Louis asked, already smiling.

“Yeah—um—my mate’s gonna stay out here. ‘Fraid of needles and all that,” Harry stumbled. God, where did his smooth-talking skills go? He’s never tried to flirt high, though.

“That’s cool, yeah, follow me.” Louis turned and led the way back. Harry’s eyes traveled a bit farther down Louis’ backside than he’d admit out loud. Louis glanced over his shoulder, smug as could be, catching Harry’s eyes as they almost popped out of head, mortified he’d been caught yet again.

“So, you, um,” God, Harry get it together, “been piercing for a while?”

“Yeah, about two years. I was originally interested in tattooing and that lot, but something about piercings just drew me in. When I got my first one I was hooked,” Louis said, tapping the septum ring under his nose.

Louis opened a large wooden door, holding it open for Harry to follow him in. Harry crossed his arms, shivering slightly at how cold it was.

“Sorry ‘bout the chill, but, ya know, gotta keep the nipples taut,” Louis said almost too nonchalantly.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Harry smiled, trying to regain some—any—of his natural sex appeal.

Harry watched as Louis turned away from him, digging through some drawers. He took the time to look around the room. It was different from the room he’d been in countless times for all of his midnight, last-second tattoos. Both rooms were clean, but this one seemed even more sterile. The piercing table was set in at a 45-degree angle, ready for Harry to sit down. He took the initiative himself.

The paper on the table made a god-awful noise as he shifted himself up, trying to get comfortable. Louis glanced over, the corners of his lips pulled up a bit, observing Harry finally settling in.

“You nervous?” Louis asked as he pulled what he needed out, making his way over to Harry.

“Surprisingly, no.” He offered a small smile. “I enjoyed getting my tattoos. I like the feeling. The adrenaline and the needle—all of it.” Harry stopped, worried he was saying too much. It must have been written on his face, too, because Louis offered him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t mind the pain?” Louis asked.

“Um—“ Did he mean for it sound like that? “No, not really.”

“Ever gotten a piercing before?” Louis asked, his eyes very, very closely watching Harry. He squirmed a bit under the gaze.

“No,” he replied, hoping he sounded more grounded than he felt.

“Well, it is quite different than a tattoo. In my opinion, the pain is much briefer but sharper. Kinda feels like pressure being released.” Louis looked away to ready his supplies.

Harry moved to un-button the few buttons closed at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled his shirt all the way open, leaving his entire torso exposed. He looked down at his tattoos, his right hand tracing the lighthouse on his hip.

Louis looked up at him, his face unreadable. Or maybe that was just the weed talking.

Harry was already squirming a bit. The cold air was making all of his arm hairs stand on their ends, and this Louis guy sure sends a message with a look. Harry just couldn’t quite decipher whatever his looks could mean.

“Okay, I’m gonna mark where the needles will be going through with the Sharpie and you let me know if that’s good with you,” Louis said as he leaned over Harry’s side.

Harry could feel Louis’ breath sliding over his newly exposed skin. It was much warmer than the air all around him, and he pouted a bit when Louis pulled away again.

Harry looked down, two black dots on either side of both nipples. They both looked even. Wow, I’m really about to do this.

“Yeah, that looks great,” Harry said. He scooted up the seat a bit, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

“You ready?” Louis asked, the metal forceps in his hand.

Harry looked down at this own body, one last time. His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth, anxiously chewing on it without realizing it.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. He hoped he sounded confident.

Louis gave a small nod, his forceps moving towards Harry’s right nipple. They clamped gently onto the small, pink skin.

“On the count of three, I want you to exhale,” Louis said, glancing up only briefly to meet Harry’s gaze.

Harry gave a small nod. He wasn’t quite sure if he could watch the needle go through his own skin, so he chose to look up a bit. He watched Louis’ lips move, each syllable seemed to come out in slow motion, every turn and shape of his lips dragging slower and slower as he counted up. Harry wasn’t sure if it was the weed or his nerves.

“…three,” Louis concluded as Harry let out a loud exhale.

He could feel a sharp pinch, but it didn’t fade like a pinch with fingers would. It burned and felt like something was ripping through him. He never had very sensitive nipples, but, damn, did that sting.

Louis held the needle in place, using his other hand to grab the small barbell jewelry Harry had picked out early. Harry was still too nervous to look down at his skin, so he continued to keep his eyes on the smaller man in front of him.

He watched as Louis chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, focused on the task at hand. His eyelashes looked so dark and full against his skin, fluttering every few seconds as he placed the jewelry in Harry’s nipple. Louis’ hot breath was back on his skin, and it made Harry shiver just a bit. Louis’ left hand rested innocently on Harry’s chest as he screwed the other end of the jewelry on.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, barely audible as he finally looked down at his newly pierced nipple. It was redder and already a bit swollen, but the ends of the jewelry shone in the room, resting horizontally under his flesh.

Louis may or may not have heard him, but he looked up to meet his gaze as he removed his hands.

“Whaddya think?” His smile was so proud.

“Brilliant. Glad I’m finally doing it.” Harry nodded enthusiastically.

“Been thinking about it for a while, eh?” Louis’ eyes never left Harry’s.

“On and off. I get crazy ideas when I smoke—“ Wow, shit, getting a bit too cozy here. Harry’s eyelids jumped up as he clamped his mouth shut. The image sent Louis into something one could only describe as giggles. The man was giggling.

“’S all good, mate, I smoke from time to time, too. Go on,” Louis gave a little bow of his head, asking him to continue.

“Right, um, so when I…smoke…I usually write for hours and hours, but when I’m with my mates they go off on these,” Harry flung his hand lazily, not sure how to articulate his friends’ behaviors, “talks and I just sort of sit there, reflecting. Then I get a bit antsy and feel like I’ve just gotta do something. Not sure how to describe it, really.”

“It makes you want to live a little louder?” Louis asked, still sitting on his stool with his eyes glued to Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry grinned, surprised. ”Yeah, exactly... ‘Live a little louder,’ I like that.”

“Gonna have to pay me royalties if you use it in those writings of yours,” Louis teased, his face breaking into a smile.

“Right, right,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

“I get that feeling though. Being high usually just makes me funnier, which—I know—you didn’t think was even possible, but it’s true,” Louis said, smug grin plastered on his face.

Harry busted out laughing at that. He couldn’t control it; every time he tried to stop laughing he’d catch sight of Louis raising his eyebrows at him, a bit surprised at how easy it was to make him laugh, and he’d laugh some more.

When Harry’s shoulders simply shook a bit and he quieted down after a few seconds, Louis spoke, “You’ve got a nice laugh.”

Already red from laughing so hard, Harry still managed to turn a bit darker. He tentatively met Louis’ eyes, both of them staring at each other a bit too long to be considered platonic.

“Thanks,” Harry finally mumbled, unsure what else to say.

“Yeah, no problem.” Another grin. Such a smug bloke.

Harry hadn’t paid much attention to the blood rushing through his body—specifically, the blood rushing towards his groin—but suddenly the uncomfortable friction of jeans nearly pinched him while he shifted on the table. He momentarily glanced down, seeing a bit of a bulge already building. He prayed Louis wouldn’t look down until he could readjust himself. Was he getting hard due to the excitement of the whole situation or did it have to do with the handsome stranger sitting next to him? He couldn’t make sense of it all, the weed clouding his brain. For once he wished he was sober, maybe then he could make understand all these feelings.

“So, you know what I do, clearly. What do you do, Harry?” Wow he can even make a name sound sexy.

“I’m, uh, a singer. But my day job is working at the day care a few blocks from here.” Harry’s eyes kept flicking from Louis’ eyes to his lips, a bit too obviously.

“Cool, you like kids and all that?” Louis asked. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at Harry, moving to readjust his hair.

“Yeah, I really love my job.” Harry nodded while he spoke, his lip finding its way between his teeth again.

“Singer, too, eh? Put on little concerts for the kiddos, do ya?” Louis questioned. He moved his hands to lay, hand over hand, on the space next to Harry on the table.

“Sometimes, yeah, actually.” Harry chuckled, thinking back on all the times he’d sing lullabies in the nursery. Not quite a concert, but he liked to think the babies enjoyed it.

“That’s really cool. I wish I had the guts to sing in front of kids. They’re just so brutally honest, yeah?”

“Oh, they can be,” Harry said with a laugh.

Neither one spoke for a few seconds. They both just sat there, eyes on each other with soft smiles on their lips. Harry wondered if he should say something to Louis about the way his eyes looked so blue in the light it made him want to write some sappy poetry about it. Or maybe he should just think about it when he touched himself later.

Unless…

“You wanna smoke after this?” Harry suddenly asked, each word coming out quicker than the last. He had no idea where it came from; he was already high enough and should not be proposing illegal activities to his hot piercer.

“What, you wanna smoke with me?” Louis raised his eyebrows, surprised but not shocked enough to even flinch.

“Sure, if you want to. I—I don’t live too far. Don’t have to work tomorrow or any of that.” Harry gulped. He hoped Louis didn’t see it.

“Uh, ok, yeah. Why not?” Louis gave him a little squeeze on his arm, moving to get a fresh needle.

“Cool.” Stop grinning like a teenager. Play it cool, idiot.

“Ready to exhale again?” Louis moved to place the forceps on Harry’s left, un-pierced nipple.

“Mhm.”

Harry could probably stomach watching the needle this time, but Louis’ hair kept catching the light at different angles, each strand looking so soft and delicate that all Harry could really think about was running his hands through them.

“One,” Louis began.

Harry took note of the tense muscles in Louis’ bicep, flexed to get the proper angle. He wondered if he worked out; and if he did, did his legs reflect the same muscular tension under those jeans?

“Two.”

Harry wondered if Louis’ pulse was as rapid as his own. Did he still get nervous doing piercings? Did he feel the same pressure radiating from Harry’s body in waves of heat?

“Three.” Harry nearly forgot to exhale, but he thankfully did.

This time the pain was still sharp, but he was expecting the feeling of his nerves shooting off, angry with him. Louis moved swiftly to put in the jewelry, and Harry watched his steady hands. They looked smaller than his own, but he bet they could quickly find their way around his body.

“Well, I think they turned out really well,” Louis said, eyeing his new work.

“Yeah, fuckin’ sick. Thanks.” Harry stared down at his new jewelry-adorned nipples, grinning.

“Not a problem. Glad to help,” Louis replied, laughing as he removed his gloves, tossing them in the bin. He went and got a few sheets of paper from the counter in the corner. Then he returned to his perch on the stool next to Harry, handing him the papers.

“Here’s the details about cleaning and taking care of your piercings, if you need me to explain anything, let me know.” Louis leaned over a bit to read over the papers with Harry. The top of his head sat right below Harry’s nose, and Harry didn’t miss the distinct rosy smell emanating from him. His skin brushed up against Harry’s sides, but Harry bit back the urge to shiver. He didn’t want Louis to move any further away.

To be honest Harry didn’t listen that much as Louis read off what was written on the sheets. He knew he could read them later, but he was more interested in the fact that Louis was about be going back to his apartment. And hopefully the bedroom.

“So, you think you got it?” Louis finally stopped to turn and look at Harry. He was still leaned over, and when he turned his face was merely a few inches from Harry’s. His blue eyes blinked, face steady. Harry swallowed again, pulse racing.

“Yeah, I got it.” Harry licked his lips.

“Great.” Louis gave a small smile. Then he licked his lips, too.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked, a little breathless. He was starting to feel restless again, and he needed to move, work off his adrenaline. He wanted Louis to join him, though.

“Whenever you are.” Louis’ breath smelled like pastries and gum. Harry felt bad; his probably smelled like weed and crisps.

After an awkward pause of neither boy moving, just looking at each other, Harry finally shifted to step off the table, and Louis quickly followed.

“After you,” Louis said, holding the door open with his shoulder. Harry felt the brief graze of his hand on his lower back, guiding him out.

Celia was the first to see them, waiting behind the counter, key in hand and ready to lock the doors for closing time.

“Well? How’d it go?” she asked, excited.

“Really good. I’m really happy with them,” Harry said, looking down at this chest again. He bit on his bottom lip, trying not to do a little happy dance.

“They look great,” Niall said, joining the group at the counter.

“Thanks!” Harry let out a happy sigh, looking over at his friend as he buttoned up the bottom four buttons on his shirt.

“Okay, here’s your bill,” Celia said. “And I’m gonna finish closing up.”

Harry pulled out his wallet and handed Louis his card as Celia walked out of the room.

“Don’t worry ‘bout the tip,” Louis said as he swiped the card, winking at Harry. Harry almost stumbled over his words as he tore his gaze away from Louis.

“Louis’ gonna come back and smoke with us,” Harry said to Niall as Louis punched in some numbers on the computer.

“Oh, okay.” Niall raised his eyebrows a bit, watching the brief glance the other two boys shared over the counter.

“Actually,” Niall began, “I’m feeling pretty exhausted. If you don’t mind dropping me off at mine, I’ll let you two chill.”

Such a good wingman.

“Okay, sure,” Harry said, trying to keep his giddiness controlled.

**

Harry had dropped Niall off a couple of minutes ago, and Louis had said he was okay with staying in the backseat for the brief ride over to Harry’s place. Harry probably spent more time looking in the rear-view mirror than at the road, though.

Some bass-heavy song played over the radio, and the windows were cracked down, the air making everything feel lighter. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about what the rest of the night might hold, and he was almost positive Louis had licked his lips three different times when their eyes met in the rear-view mirror. Without anyone else around, the thumping of the speakers suddenly felt much more sexual and the headlights passing by left everything hazier.

After four of the longest minutes of Harry’s life, he parked right in front of his building. “We’re here,” he said, unbuckling his seat belt and turning to look at Louis in the back. Louis nodded, undoing his seatbelt and sliding gracefully out of the backseat. Harry watched his legs move out the back door, his shoulders moving swiftly under his t-shirt.

Harry locked his car and led the way up to his front door; each step echoed in the back of his mind, and he wished he could just calm down. No one else seemed to be awake this time of night, and he knew he should be tired, but his adrenaline just wouldn’t wear off.

“Cool place,” Louis said almost as soon as Harry had closed the door behind them.

All the lights except for a small one in the kitchen were off, but apparently Louis had already made up his mind. They stood in front of the couch in the living area, the light from the moon and street lamps pouring in through the sliding glass door to the patio.

“Do you…wanna watch TV or something?” Harry motioned towards the flat screen sitting on top of a pile of old textbooks against the wall.

“Absolutely. Something funny? Or maybe scary?” Louis asked, taking a seat on the couch as he smiled up at Harry.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Harry grabbed the remote and started flicking through Netflix. He ended up just playing some low-budget horror movie, but he wasn’t really planning on watching anyway.

He told Louis he’d be right back and left down the hallway to his room. He gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror, taking off his headband and releasing his shoulder-length hair from the tight bun. Being up all day, his hair was now wavier than usual, each strand wanting to go in a different direction. He flipped his head over and ran his fingers through it for a few seconds, and when he looked back up the mess looked a little more voluminous and tamed.

He gave each underarm a quick sniff, and thankfully his nerves hadn’t left him stinky. He took off his socks and shoes, leaving them at the foot of the bed next to his other neatly-piled boots. Grabbing his pipe and little grinder of weed, he went out to join Louis on the sofa.

“This movie is so weird,” was all Louis said when Harry sat down next to him. Harry sat with one leg under him, sitting with his front facing Louis completely.

“Still wanna smoke?” Harry asked as he took some of the weed and put it in the small bowl at the end of his multi-colored pipe.

“Sure.” Louis shifted to sit facing Harry as well, the movie all but forgotten.

“Guest gets first hit,” Harry said with a smile and handed Louis the pipe, grabbing a spare lighter from the coffee table.

“If you insist.” Louis laughed and placed the end of the pipe in his mouth, but he stopped right before he lit it.

“Wanna shotgun it?” Louis asked, his hand still holding the pipe up.

“S—sure,” Harry breathed out. Holy shit.

“If you’re still high you should probably shotgun to me then,” Louis said, eyes crinkling up in a smile.

All Harry could really do was nod, licking his lips absentmindedly. He took the pipe and lighter from Louis’ hands, moving them up to his face. Louis’s eyes watched his every move, still smiling a bit. The two locked eyes as Harry went to light the bowl, looking away to avoid burning himself.

He took a deep inhale, the weed burning bright orange as the air traveled deep into his lungs. He pulled the pipe away, giving Louis a small nod as he held his breath. Louis moved in, eyes on Harry’s, and he opened his mouth. Harry exhaled as Louis inhaled, the smoke moving quickly across the few centimeters between their faces. If Harry moved forward even the slightest, his lips would be on Louis’.

The two sat and exchanged breath for a few more seconds, the smoke thinning to a small sliver. Harry pulled away once all the smoke was out to cough, and Louis blinked slowly, his expression soft.

“Want me to do you?” Louis asked after a few seconds of silence.

Yes, please...

“Sure.” Another gulp. Harry handed the pipe and lighter back to Louis, hoping his hands weren’t shaking as much he thought they were.  
The two sat close enough already, Harry’s breath shallow as he watched Louis light up. The flame turned his face a lovely shade of orange, his eyelashes moving slowly as he blinked, eyes flicking between the bowl and Harry’s eyes.

Louis inhaled deeply, longer than Harry had. He moved into Harry, the pipe moving the rest in his lap. Harry immediately opened his lips, forming a small “o.” He breathed in Louis’ exhale, their eyes boring into each other. Harry thought he might pass out if he stared any longer.

The smoke gone, the two still sat with their faces right next to each other, but Harry didn’t want to be the first to move. Louis tilted his head, eyes moving down to Harry’s lips. Harry wondered if he was going to kiss him; he hoped. But then Louis moved away, leaning his back against the couch. Harry sat there for a few seconds, missing the closeness of Louis’ face before he followed suit, leaning back.

“You look so bloody high,” Louis laughed the words out, looking over at Harry who was sitting perfectly still next to him, eyelids heavy and shoulders slumping.

“Well your eyes are red!” Harry laughed right back. Both boys shook their heads at each other.

“You’ve got nice hair,” Louis said, hand reaching out and running it through the side of Harry’s hair.

“You do, too,” Harry said, face very serious and eyes penetrating.

“Thanks,” was all Louis said as he continued to play with Harry’s hair, turning his hand as he pulled it through.

What felt like minutes passed as Harry sat still as a statue, his eyes not moving from Louis’ face as Louis watched his own hand continue to run through Harry’s locks. Then Louis removed his hand, turning back to face the TV Harry had forgotten was even on. He had to force himself not to reach out to regain contact.

All of Harry’s limbs felt warm and his brain felt fuzzy. He couldn’t quite feel his lips, but he just wanted to put them all over Louis. Dirty thoughts running rampant through his head, he pouted and turned back towards the TV, hoping Louis picked up on his sudden negative mood.

Ten or so minutes passed, Harry’s pulse never slowing down enough and he couldn’t decipher Louis’ feelings through the whole situation. At one point the actor on scream let out a scream so fake it sent both of them into hysterics. Each of them laughed harder than they ever would sober, and then Louis lifted his arms to clap, in just a normal over-the-top laugh, but when he calmed down and lowered his arms he let his hand rest on Harry’s thigh. It wasn’t necessarily close to his crotch, just a bit above the knee, but Harry froze in place.

The film continued flashing across the screen, both boys facing forward, but Harry was just pretending to watch. His mind was far more preoccupied with the hand on his thigh, and he had no idea what to do to encourage Louis’ sudden move.

After his blush calmed, he tentatively reached around the back of the couch and let his arm rest behind Louis’ shoulders, feeling like he was back in high school on some date their parents had dropped them off for. The weed coursing through his body made everything feel heavier and sexual, though.

Harry’s arm was longer than Louis’ shoulders, so his hand drooped slightly over his shoulder, his long fingers brushing against the hem of Louis’ t-shirt sleeve. As his fingertips moved over Louis’ goosebumps, Louis slowly moved his hand. He didn’t push it closer to Harry’s crotch; he just slid it down the curve of his thigh, his fingers reaching around Harry’s thin leg and almost touching the couch between his legs.

Harry wanted so badly to look over at Louis, try to see if he wanted to continue, but he didn’t want to be obvious, so he stayed facing forward. His peripherals picked up on every millimeter of movement Louis made with his hand on his thigh, but Louis mainly stayed still. Every few minutes he would laugh at something on screen, and his hand would squeeze Harry’s leg slightly. Each time it sent the thick, hot blood running through Harry into over-drive.

The awful movie playing was almost over, and it left Harry wondering what they’d do once the credits rolled. Would Louis just stand up to leave? Would he move his hand up? Should he play something else on the telly?

Louis answered all of those questions for him, though, with just one look. He kept his body still but turned his head towards Harry’s; his lips were parted and freshly-licked, eyes dark. Harry gulped at the sight of Louis’ intense gaze, a little smirk never leaving Louis’ lips. That’s when Louis dragged his hand devastatingly slowly up Harry’s leg. The never-breaking eye contact and soft graze left Harry holding his breath.

For all he knew the room could have been freezing, but Harry felt like his skin was going to melt off from how fiery each beat of his heart felt, his pulse pounding in his ears. Louis looked down at his hand on Harry’s leg, and Harry could feel his cock twitch under his tight jeans. He wasn’t sure if Louis saw it. Louis’ hand was still a few inches away from Harry’s actual groin, but it was close enough to leave Harry fighting the urge to move his hips towards Louis, craving contact.

Louis leaned away from the back of the couch, leaving Harry’s arm along the back without a purpose. His right hand stayed put on Harry’s left thigh, and he leaned into Harry’s personal space. Now it was Louis’ space.

“I’m going to kiss you. Okay?” Louis spoke for the first time in what had been at least an hour. Harry’s ears felt numb to his words, his brain caught in some weed-induced sludge that left him only the ability to nod, so, so slowly.

Louis let out a breathy laugh to himself before he closed his lips over Harry’s. Harry had never kissed anyone when he was high before, but it felt like every nerve on his body was simultaneously heightened yet numb. Each press of Louis’ lips left his own feeling detached from his body while he also felt sensations of touch against his skin he swore he had never experienced. It left him craving so much more.

Harry finally remembered how to move his own limbs, and his hands immediately moved to Louis. He put his left hand on Louis’ shoulder and the other on his hip, opening his lips more and inviting Louis in. Louis welcomed the initiative, moving his tongue into Harry’s warm mouth. Both boys tasted like weed, but neither cared.

Louis squeezed Harry’s upper thigh once more, this time harder than all the previous ones. It made Harry moan softly into Louis’ open mouth, so Louis moved his hand up farther, grazing over the bulge fighting against Harry’s jeans. Harry’s hips involuntarily thrusted up towards him, but Louis’ hands were gone just as quickly as they arrived. Louis pulled his mouth away from Harry, both boys breathing shallowly.

Harry wasn’t left disappointed for long though, because Louis’ hands were soon on his shirt buttons, moving slowly to unbutton the few left closed at the bottom. Louis kissed along Harry’s collarbone as he worked, spending a teasingly long time on each button. His teeth scraped over the skin, his tongue moving to lick over the red scratches beginning to burn on the surface of Harry’s skin.

Harry’s quick breaths shook out of him, the air rustling Louis’ hair slightly. At last, his shirt was all unbuttoned, and he shimmied his shoulders to help Louis push the fabric off him, the cold air doing nothing to help his burning skin. Pushing himself towards Louis, Harry tugged up the hem of Louis’ tee, his desire to feel Louis’ skin building with every second. Louis removed his hands from Harry to lift his shirt above his head, pausing to fix his ruffled hair as he met Harry’s gaze.

Harry eyed Louis’ torso, his hands following every movement his eyes made. His hand traced over the tattoos, sliding over Louis’ burning skin. He licked his lips as he slid his hands down Louis’ exposed sides, and Louis slid his hand up Harry’s extended arm, both of them left a bit in awe of each other.

Gulping again, Harry dropped his arm to Louis’ lap, palm sliding over Louis’ crotch, and he let out a small sigh of relief knowing Louis was just as hard as he was. Louis’ breath left his body shakier than usual at the graze, and Harry moved forward to attach his hungry lips to Louis’ neck, where he wanted them all along.

He could feel Louis’ pulse beating heavily against his lips, his stubble scratching his cheeks a bit, but it just turned him on more. Harry bit gently into Louis’ flesh, pulling it between his teeth and sucking hard enough to leave a small mark. Louis must have enjoyed it, because Harry felt him squeeze Harry’s hip tightly, his breath streaming next to Harry’s ear.

“Take off your pants,” Louis said.

Harry sat back, half shocked at the forward demand, half breathless at the dominant nature. It just took one look at Louis, his eyes fiery and his bare chest rising quietly in the dimly-lit room, and Harry gladly obliged.

His fingers struggled with the button for a moment, the weed still making everything more difficult, but he eventually had his hands pulling his skinnies down to his ankles. He stood up from the couch to try and pull the tight fabric from his ankles, and when he was finally free of them he flung them to the other side of the room, not even looking to see where they landed. He saw Louis eyeing him up and down, his bulge now much more visible in his purple briefs.

Louis reached out and pulled Harry down by his hips. Harry bounced down onto the couch, now laying on his back with Louis sitting over him. His laugh caught in his throat, Louis crawling over him to kiss on his neck. Louis’ left knee moved between Harry’s legs, bracing himself. His tongue slid down between Harry’s pecks, and Harry bit his lip to stifle a moan.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Louis said, his words muffled by Harry’s skin. Harry wasn’t sure if he meant temperature or looks-wise, but either way he just let out an airy laugh, the sound light in the thick air around them.

Louis’ tongue danced around Harry’s newly-pierced nipples. He knew they would be too sensitive to play with, so he stayed the proper distance and just kissed the skin around them, each one wetter and needier than the last.

Before he could even try to wrap his high mind around what all was happening, Harry felt Louis move towards the waistband of his briefs. He watched, now using his elbows to lift him slightly from the couch to observe Louis kiss across his hips.

Louis pulled the elastic band of the underwear with one simple move before letting it snap back against Harry’s skin, hard. The noise left the room feeling hotter than ever, but Harry shivered slightly at the slight sting shooting up from his hip.

Louis began kissing his thighs, and Harry had to lay back fully on the couch, feeling weak. Louis would kiss a few inches away from his groin, slowly licking his way up before stopping right below the bottom seam of Harry’s briefs.

Harry’s hands laid useless at his sides; occasionally they would twitch with anticipation or desire, but the weed left him unsure of what to do with his own body. Louis’ fingers trailed up his legs, his face still busy moving up Harry’s thighs. When Harry would jerk his hips up a bit, begging Louis to move further up, Louis would squeeze his hips, holding him back down in place.

At long last, Louis gave one slow, wet kiss to Harry’s cock through the fabric of his briefs. Harry groaned very obviously at that, and Louis smiled into his crotch. Louis kept his hands on Harry’s hips to pin him in place as he dragged his tongue over his clothed hard-on.

Just as Harry thought he was going to pull his underwear down, Louis snapped the waistband like before and moved away from his throbbing bulge. Louis’ hands no longer keeping his hips in place, Harry moved to grind his hard-on against Louis’ hip, craving the contact. The pressure felt so good, and Harry’s breath was suddenly pouring out of him in little gasps and exhales. Louis chuckled before sucking in his bottom lip and grinding down right on Harry, increasing the pressure tenfold.

“Shit,” Harry whispered, knowing Louis was smirking down at him. He knew what a tease he was being.

Louis ground down a few more times, letting out a couple moans himself, before moving to his knees again. Harry let out a small sound of displeasure, his hips only meeting air.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis said as he eyed Harry up and down yet again.

“You’re one to talk,” Harry replied. Louis’ cheeks were red and his hair was already a bit tousled, and Harry just wanted his body on his again.

Louis smiled at that comment, hands dragging up and down Harry’s sides as he sat over him.

“You should…take off your pants, too,” Harry said as he nodded to himself, unsure which of them he was trying to reassure.

Louis continued to grin as he stood from the couch, looking at Harry laying there in his underwear and breathing heavily. He pushed his jeans down, revealing his tented black boxers, and Harry let out a long exhale at the size of his tent. Louis climbed back on top of him, now pants-less, and went back to kissing Harry.

Harry rubbed his bare legs against Louis’ as he kissed Louis right back. Harry’s hands moved into Louis’ hair as he bit down gently on Harry’s bottom lip. The two made out for a while, both of them letting the other in as their hands explored the other’s body.

“You’re such a bloody tease,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ mouth when Louis was in the middle of rubbing his thumbs on Harry’s hips, slow enough to make Harry want to grind up against him.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Louis smiled as Harry laughed.

Jokes aside, Harry was only moments away from begging Louis to just finally touch him. The high made it seem like time was moving excruciatingly slowly, and each second felt like a minute—a burning, pulsating, desire-filled minute.

“Need me to touch you?” Louis asked, kissing Harry’s jawline.

Need? Fuck, yeah. How can you read my mind?

“Please,” was all Harry managed to say, everything seeming fuzzy.

Louis pulled back and sat up to get a better angle on the larger boy beneath him. His hands danced down Harry’s chest, still not giving up the teasing quite yet. When he finally reached Harry’s waistband again, he didn’t snap it this time. He just started to slide it down, painfully slowly.

Half of his cock exposed, Harry almost forgot to take a breath. Louis’ warm breath mixed with the cold air that he now felt full-force on his hard-on. Louis stopped when the briefs were at the base of his cock, which sat against Harry’s stomach, throbbing.

Louis shifted to kiss the skin of Harry’s stomach, moving along the outline of his cock. His stubble scratched and tickled the sides of Harry’s sensitive dick as he teased him, licking anywhere but what he wanted him to lick.

When Louis had made his way to where to top of Harry’s member lay, he breathed against it, knowing what it would do to Harry, before planting another kiss on the skin of his stomach right above it. Harry moaned and his hips moved up to try and rub against Louis’ face, but Louis quickly pinned his body back down with his hands, continuing to lick around his abdomen.

“Please,” Harry asked again, not even aware he had actually said it out loud. He had never begged someone for sex before, but Louis was on a whole other level.

Louis removed his briefs the rest of the way; Harry kicked them off his ankles and watched Louis move down, his hands still holding Harry’s hips in place. Louis licked around his belly button, his thumbs moving in slow circles on Harry’s sides.

Harry could feel himself leaking pre-come onto his stomach, and he wondered if any of it had gotten into Louis’ stubble. Harry moved his hands up to Louis’ hair, lacing them through the soft strands as Louis finally took Harry’s cock into his hand.

Louis pumped him a few times, each stroke a bit quicker than the last. He thumbed over Harry’s head, the pre-come sliding across his fingertip. Harry let out a shaky exhale, working hard to control his jerky legs. Something about the weed and Louis’ presence just made his whole body want to move.

Louis planted a soft kiss to the side of Harry’s dick before licking his way up to the head. When Louis finally sucked the head into his mouth, Harry gulped, only to find his mouth dry like earlier in the night.

And what a night it’s been.

Louis’ head bobbed up and down on Harry, his cheeks hollow and hands caressing Harry’s thighs. The suction feeling felt much more powerful in Harry’s hazed mind, and he knew he was already close to coming. Louis’ teasing had left him on the verge of exploding at any moment, and Louis definitely knew what to do with his head down there.

“I’ve got lube,” Harry sputtered out. He had no other idea of how to propose the idea of Louis fucking him other than just saying “I want you inside of me before I come in your mouth.”

Louis’ slowed, his mouth making a popping noise when he pulled off Harry.

“Yeah?” Louis asked, out of breath. Harry simply nodded, to which Louis licked his lips. He leaned in to kiss Harry once more, hand squeezing his cock between them. Louis sat up, leaving Harry room to stand up. It took Harry a few seconds, but he finally realized it was obviously up to him to go find the lube and condom.

His hand dragged along Louis’ shoulders as he walked past, his dick standing awkwardly at attention while his pulse raced. His mind was scrambled, trying to think of where the supplies would be as he walked into the bathroom, opening a few drawers before finding a box of condoms. He grabbed one and shuffled the other things around, the lube nowhere in sight.

Harry ran across the hall in his bedroom, pulling open his nightstand drawer. He spotted the lube immediately, right next to a pink dildo. Harry blushed even thinking back on when he had used it last before slamming the drawer. He ran out with the condom and lube in either hand.

Louis turned to seem him approaching, and he smiled up at the boy. Harry rounded the couch to stop right in his tracks. Louis had removed his boxers when he was gone, and Harry’s body twitched just at the sight of his large cock.

Suppressing a growl, Harry climbed onto Louis, his legs on either side of the blue-eyed boy as he kissed him. His knees rubbed into the couch and Louis reached up to run his hands through Harry’s hair, pulling him closer.

Harry reached down, grabbing Louis’ cock as they continued to make out. Louis moaned into Harry, his nose sliding down Harry’s cheek as he looked down at their crotches.

“Lay down,” Louis spoke. He continued to kiss Harry, though, so Harry pulled his arms around Louis’ shoulders as he repositioned to lie on the couch, pulling Louis right on top of him with their mouths never leaving each other.

Louis grabbed the lube from the couch cushion, slicking up a few fingers before rubbing them along Harry’s rim. Louis put Harry’s right leg on his shoulder to get a better angle, and he slowly pushed the first knuckle of his middle finger into Harry.

Harry bucked up at the intrusion, moaning into the dark room. Louis slid his finger in more, stopping when it was almost all the way in. Harry groaned the whole time, the sound deep and rumbling.

Louis moved it back and forth a few times, breathing heavily above the boy writhing beneath him. Harry had his eyes clamped shut, but he nodded anyway, hoping Louis was looking at him. He was, of course, and he started to slide a second finger in.

Mumbling a few expletives, Harry gripped his couch to keep him grounded. Louis began to gently scissor him, pushing in and out slowly. The pain paired well with the pleasure, both feelings screeching through Harry’s mind.

Louis added a third finger, moving them slower than ever. When he had them all the way in, he curled them slightly before pulling them out, leaving Harry to squeal and gasp. He pushed them back in, moaning at the sight before him.

“So hot,” is what Harry thought he heard Louis say. He couldn’t be sure, though; everything seemed to be so dense and any words and moans mixed together into an undistinguishable mess.

“’m ready,” Harry breathed out, opening his eyes. He immediately met eyes with Louis, who was watching him with his jaw slack, his eyes still a bit red and extremely intense.

Louis removed his fingers, Harry left feeling empty and desiring something more. Louis picked up the condom, quickly tearing off the wrapper before rolling it onto his cock. He moaned at the contact, and he picked the lube back up. He slicked some over the condom, rubbing slowly over himself as he looked down at Harry. Both boys looked at each other, mouths agape and panting as they thought about what was about to happen.  
Louis repositioned himself slightly, aligning his crotch to Harry’s exposed ass. He slid just the head of his dick into Harry’s opening, both of them letting out small moans.

Moving up more, he slid the rest of the way in. He stayed still for a few moments, letting Harry adjust to his size before pulling out slightly. He kept his hands gripped on Harry’s hips, and as he started to move his fingers only squeezed tighter.

Harry knew bruises would be there tomorrow, but the thought only made him want Louis to pound him harder. He tried to push his hips back to make Louis go faster, but Louis’ hold on him was much stronger than his weed-laden limbs.

Louis pulled out, pushed in. Over and over. He was going so slowly Harry thought he might scream out if someone didn’t touch him, so he moved his hand to grab ahold of his throbbing dick. He pumped a couple of times before he felt a hand on his wrist. He hadn’t realized his eyes were closed again, but when he opened them he saw Louis looking down at with a smirk pulling at his lips.

“No,” was all he said as he pulled Harry’s hand off him. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was left with his mouth just wide open when Louis suddenly pulled almost all the way out before pounding straight into him.

Louis groaned over Harry’s yelp, his fingers holding tight onto Harry’s sides. Harry felt like his mind was stuck in over-drive. Every touch and squeeze and pound left him feeling breathless and all his nerves seemed heightened. He could feel every move Louis made, outside him as well as inside. He felt Louis’ thumbs pushing into his hipbones as his cock continued to slide in and out, each thrust meeting Harry’s body with a loud slap.

Harry felt already on the edge of an orgasm, everything swimming around in his mind as his body temperature continued to climb. He could feel sweat dripping down his temple, and he saw a strand of sweat running down Louis’ torso, meeting at his navel.

Each thrust sent his whole body moving up and down on the couch, the air brushing over his now very sensitive, pierced nipples. Louis started moving even quicker, his hair sticking to his forehead. Harry watched his hips jut forwards and backwards, and he ached for Louis to touch him. 

Louis moaned, swearing under his breath. He locked eyes with Harry, both of the boys still panting and the rest of the world forgotten. Maybe Harry could communicate through his pleading looks, or maybe Louis was just that good, but Louis removed one of his hands from Harry’s hip and wrapped it around his pulsating cock. Harry immediately moaned louder than he ever had, the sound vibrating from deep within him.

“Fuckin’ shit, Louis,” Harry almost yelled as Louis matched his hand motions with his hip thrusts. Louis moaned in response, picking up his pace.

Louis turned his head slightly towards Harry’s leg resting on his shoulder. He opened his mouth and bit down on the skin on his calf. Harry squealed out in response, groaning as Louis licked over his pained flesh. Louis pumped him quicker, biting into Harry’s leg to keep from moaning out.

The intense mixture of pleasure and pain sent Harry falling into the rabbit hole. He squeezed his eyes shut as Louis clasped his hip in one hand and his achingly hard cock in the other. Louis’ teeth were leaving marks all over his leg, and he knew he’d be sore all over in the morning.

“I’m—I’m,” was all Harry could muster up as his orgasm barreled in. He hoped Louis got the message, because soon enough he was shooting into Louis’ hand, his whole body tensing and clenching as expletives flew out of his mouth, intertwined with moans.

“Fuck, Harry,” he heard Louis say, but his voice sounded so far away and echoed. He was still riding out his orgasm when he felt Louis coming inside of him. He was surprised how well he could still feel it through the condom, but soon enough both of them were left moaning and shaky.

It took a few minutes before both of them had regained a relatively normal breathing rate, and Louis slid out of Harry, gently laying his leg down on the couch. Harry grabbed some napkins from the coffee table by them and handed some to Louis. He used the others to clean his own come off of him.

“That was amazing,” Harry said. His eyelids were now heavy with exhaustion, but he wanted Louis to know how wrecked he’d left him feeling.

“Same to you, Curly,” Louis said. Both of them laughed at that, Harry pulling Louis down on top of him. They laid facing each other, arms lazily resting around each other and legs intertwined in a jumble that’d probably end with most of their limbs falling asleep, but they just smiled at each other. Soon enough both of them had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr at ho-for-lou.tumblr.com/ and you can submit me Larry prompts I'll write about.


End file.
